


I'm Not Usually Like This

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom Lee Minhyuk, F/M, FUCK, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Female S/O - Freeform, Fic, Fiction, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Korean, MINHYUKKIE, Monsta X Minhyuk, Music, POV, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleep, Sleepy Fuck, Top Lee Minhyuk, cock - Freeform, cum, fem reader - Freeform, kpop, minhyuk - Freeform, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: I don't know what's come over me...Sorry I got a little rough.





	I'm Not Usually Like This

The sun woke you up, it’s obnoxious rays shining right in your face. Rolling in bed, you come to face Minhyuk, who was sound asleep, the sound of his light snoring adorable. Wrinkling your brows, you scoot closer to him, your hand gently touching up his side to his arm, feeling over the lithe muscle there. Blushing, you found yourself having a hard time believing that he was yours, but here he was. Your hand moved higher still until it was brushing light hair from his dark brows, your hand gentle so as not to wake him up. You knew he worked hard, and you knew he needed all the rest he could get on his off days.

You lean in gently, the bed giving a soft creak in protest under your weight. Your lips meet his and you smile into it, doing all you can not to cause him to stir, but something about him being asleep was too cute to pass up. Scooting even closer, you run your nose against Minhyuk’s, set to kiss him again, but then you feel it. Hard and twitching, pressing against your abdomen.

At first, you find yourself bursting into a bright bush that engulfs your face, your eyes immediately drop between the two of you, immediately focused on that girth. You’d been with other guys and Minhyuk had stayed over a handful of times in the past few weeks, happy just to spend time with you, his mind never focused on gaining anything physical—your smile was enough for him. Generally, you felt the same, but right now you were distracted.

Your hand slowly drops, running against the bed between the two of you in order to touch over his boxers, feeling the tip of the length that had popped your personal bubble. You bite your lip and find it hard not to make a soft sound in appreciation of his size. At this point, your movements have become a bit careless and he begins to stir, his eyes fluttering open sleepily, one of his hands lifting to rub at his forehead.

“Jagi…?” He whispered, eyes slowly focusing, “…what are you—” His words trailed off in a gentle moan at the way you were lightly caressing him, his hips twitching with intent. Assuming the situation, Minhyuk bit his lip and rubbed at his face a bit more, trying to rid himself of the blush that had formed there. His front teeth raked against the plush of his upper tier and he reached a hand to your chin, tipping your face up to look at him, “I—You don’t have to—”

“I want to—you’re already hard.” You say as you wrap your fingers around his girth through his boxers, giving gentle strokes. His hand falls to your shoulder and grips, his face turning towards the pillow a bit, his breath stirring the sham of it. Minhyuk shuddered and his hips pushed forward a bit, allowing you more of him to grasp.

Your fingers begin to catch a rhythm and you slip them inside of the boxers after a moment just so you can touch his bare skin, the contact alone making him moan against his pillow. You intend to go further, the pulse of him making you feel all the more confident to continue. Eventually, his hand dropped and grasped your wrist, stopping the stroking motion of your hand, “That feels too good, princess…” He whispered, his eyes glazed over with need, his length still pulsing in the grip of your fingers.

“Minhyuk, let me—”

Your words were cut off with a kiss, the plush of his lips pushing against you. He pressed closer, always sweet and caring with every movement he made. Kissed deeply, you feel your skin cover with goosebumps, the kisses sending electric waves of pleasure through your body. You arch to him, your fingers on him still, your hips coming closer to settle against him, pushing your center to him through your undergarments.

Rubbing his forehead against your own affectionately, Minhyuk pulled back, breathless at the press, “Jagiya, you’re driving me crazy. Nn…” He was already trembling with every bit of friction that you gave him and it made you smirk. You thought you’d take control, but the more his muscles tensed, the more you would realize that you were wrong in assuming that.

Your touches made him wild and the sweet, gentle demeanor that Minhyuk usually presented faded away into something much more passionate and sexual—something much more rough. His hand ran up and into your hair, gripping as he pulled you into a harsh kiss, forcefully pushing his tongue into your lips, tasting you. You moan around his tongue and press back, but his kiss only deepens. Shoving you onto your back, he lifts himself and pins you, his hips coming to settle between the soft flesh of your thighs, spreading them. Groaning, he rolls his hips and you feel the full size of him between your thighs. The press alone was enough to make your back arch off of the bed, your nipples perking beneath your shirt from the stimulation. Dropping his head, he nips at them gently, pulling your shirt up a bit with his teeth.

You haven’t ever been this turned on, this wet. Your thighs tremble and you grip at his sides, your hips rocking upward against him, begging for all he had. The dampening of your underwear made him snarl and he pulled himself up abruptly, forcing his boxers down to his knees and your panties to the side, holding them with a hooked finger. Exhaling, he leaned forward and pushed into you, aided by how wet you were, slipping inside of you, meeting your depth. He groaned rather loudly, his eyes rolling back until he shut his lids, his hands moving to your hips to grasp, “Fuck, baby…”

You tip your head back, your muscles tending as you’re entered, your thighs spreading wider and wider. He stretches you a bit and it makes you tremble in the best of ways, your hands moving to his back, gripping at muscle there, “Min-Minhyuk…” Your voice is shaky and needy, the sound only spurring him on.

His thrusts hit hard from the start, his hips slamming against your own immediately. You cry out and arch harder, but make no suggestion of being in pain. His hips roll in a torturously fast rhythm, the bed creaking loudly as he thrashes in and out of you roughly. Thumbs digging into the hollows of your hips, he flexes to stabilize himself, thrusting deeper still.

“Oh, fuck, jagi—you feel so fucking good.”

“A-ah, m-more, Minhyuk, p-please!”

“Nn…Yeah, say my name again—Fuck….”

“Minhyuk! Ah! Y-yes!”

“Good girl. Now come for me. Just like that—Come on, baby.”

“I-I—A-ahh!”

His thrusts struck you deep into your core, hitting just the right spot and abusing it. You throw your head back and feel a heat tightening in your abdomen. With a few more thrusts, waves of pleasure flood you and your orgasm unravels, making you cry out lewdly, your nails digging into his back. Your muscles milk him and he feels himself falling apart fast. Minhyuk gasps and grips you harder, no doubt leaving imprints of his hands on your hips. Thrusting even deeper into your trembling muscles, he gasps, “F-fuck, I’m gonna—Y/N, you’re gonna make me cum—Ahh!” He shouted as he pulled back and from you, snapping his hips back just in time to shoot hot and heavy against your lower abdomen, painting your skin with perfect white heat, the heft of it dripping across your curves, “D-damn…..” His voice trailed off and he found himself shaking with aftershock.

Sitting back on his knees, Minhyuk slowly came down from his high, still pulsing in the air of the room. Blushing immediately as the heat of it all broke, he chuckled to himself, looking down at you. You couldn’t have been more satisfied, your body a mess and muscles still spasming from his perfect abuse. You wanted more, but at the same time, he’d worn you out in the most wonderful way. Damn, Minhyuk was the perfect man.

He leaned back down and touched a hand to your face, gently caressing your cheekbone. He was blushing now and you could see it perfectly, “Jagi…I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was rough, I’m not usually like this…I don’t usually—I’m sorry.”

You couldn’t help but give a breathless giggle, reaching up to brush some of his hair from his face once again, still trying to catch your breath. You shook your head and smiled wide, “Mm…No, don’t apologize.” You whisper, your voice a bit slurred from pleasure, “…That was so…” You paused dramatically, “…hot.”

Minhyuk’s face lit up with a smile and he laughed a bit louder, unable to help himself. You were so cute and he couldn’t take it. He continued to touch along your facial features, “Hot? Well, that means I’ll have to do it again sometime.” He said with a goofy smile while wiggling his brows. There was that smile you can’t get enough of and the man you’d grown to love.

You found yourself playing with the pale locks of hair at the curve of his ears and you gave a soft sound when he shifted, feeling the fluid roll down and over your hipbone, which was rather sore. You look to his face and he blinks, “I…I can clean that up.” He nods, leaning back before cutely hopping off of the bed to go in search of a towel or some napkins. Part of you wished he’d just left you dirty. Maybe next time.


End file.
